charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.12 Monster Mommy/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.12 Monster Mommy Golden Gate Park during the evening. The Coven of the Radiant Star is gathered in a circle around a campfire. A few of them are playing musical instruments. Lumen is walking around in a circle holding a sage stick while chanting. Phoebe and Paige standing a little farther away, watching the ceremony. When Lumen raises her hand, the music stops. Lumen: Today we gather to celebrate the Imbolc, the beginning of spring. We ask the goddess to bless us with warmth and light to end the cold winter. On this special day, life flourishes and our magic is strong. Blessed be. Coven: Blessed be! (Lumen smiles and holds out her hands. A beautiful golden light radiates from her hands, bathing her coven in light. When the light fades, the coven starts playing music again and the celebration begins. Paige and Phoebe watch in awe.) Paige: It’s beautiful. Phoebe: It sure is. (After a short time lapse, Phoebe and Paige are standing by the campfire enjoying the party. Lumen arrives and hands them a drink.) Lumen: I am so happy you could make it. Where is Piper? Paige: She wasn’t feeling up to going out with the babies almost here. Lumen: Too bad. Phoebe: So the ritual was really beautiful, Lumen. I get why you’re called the radiant star now. Does that power run in your family? Lumen: It does. That is part of the reason my family line has always led this coven. Although we are pacifists, our light has always been a beacon for good. Paige: What do you mean? Lumen: In Salem, one of my ancestors guided the witches who escaped the burnings through the forests with her light, bringing them to safety. Paige: That is so cool. Lumen: Well, she did what she could. Sadly, she could not save them all. Phoebe: Something we know all too well. The founder of our line was burned at the stake. Lumen: Melinda, of course. Her death was tragic, but her prophecy about you and your sisters gave us all hope. And by accepting her fate, she rescued so many others, including her own daughter. Phoebe: (saddened) Prudence. Paige: Alright, enough of the past. Isn’t this Imbolc about celebrating the future, new life and all? Lumen: (nodding) The Imbolc is a special day to witches. It is a time where our magic is powerful, but we are vulnerable as well. Phoebe: How so? Lumen: As our magic flows more freely, the forces of darkness are drawn to it. That is why we gather and bathe ourselves in light. No witch should be alone tonight. (Phoebe and Paige exchange concerned looks for a moment, but shrug it off.) Scene The Halliwell Manor. Piper is sitting on the couch placing photos in a book. Leo comes in holding a tray of drinks and cookies. Leo: (as he sits down) What are you doing? Piper: I am starting our daughters’ baby book. I thought I’d add the pictures from the baby shower last week. Leo: Good. (He smiles) You know, I can’t believe that we’re here after all these struggles, finally starting a family. Piper: I know, I… (Piper suddenly stops and gasps painfully.) Leo: (worried) Are you okay? Piper: (panicked) No, I think my water just broke! We need to get to the hospital! (Piper screams as she has a contraction. Unknown to both her and Leo, an invisible wave of power is released like a beacon. Outside, a group of cloaked figures walk across the street. They circle the manor and raise their hands, causing a force field of green energy to rise around the manor. The leader of the figures removes her cloak. It is a beautiful woman with red hair.) Woman: Such power! (Her eyes turns snake-like and she licks her lips with a snake-like tongue.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor. After a short time lapse, Piper is slowly heading toward the front door while Leo runs down the stairs with a large bag. Piper: Do you have everything? Leo: Sweetie, you triple check the bag every day. We got everything. Piper: Okay, okay, come on. Before I have another contraction. Did you call my sisters? Leo: The phone was dead. We’ll call them from the hospital. heads to the front door and opens it. When he attempts to walk out, a green flash appears and Leo is thrown back. Piper is shocked and looks at the door, a green force field flashes briefly before disappearing. Piper heads over to Leo and kneels down. Piper: Are you okay? Leo: I’m fine. What was that? Piper: Some kind of force field. What could it mean? (nervously) Leo, we need to get to the hospital. Orb us. (Leo nods and grabs her hand. He squints his eyes as he tries to orb but nothing happens. Piper notices and starts to panic again.) Piper: No, no, no, no. I cannot be trapped here! (Piper gets up and heads to the door, flicking her wrists. The invisible wall in front of the door explodes, but the field simply flashes and nothing happens. She tries again, and again, but is forced to stop when she suddenly feels pain again. Leo gets up.) Leo: Piper, stop. This obviously isn’t working. You need to calm down. Piper: (screaming) Are you kidding me?! I can’t have my babies like this! I need a hospital, doctors, and a freakin’ needle in my back. What is going on? Leo: I don’t know. Let me check. (Leo walks to the window and looks outside. He sees the cloaked individuals standing around the manor and looks worried.) Leo: This is not good. Piper: (As she heads to the window) What? (She sees the people) What the hell do they want? (Piper sighs and leans down against the window. Leo helps her to a chair. Suddenly, the red-haired woman is standing in the door opening. She clears her throat. Piper and Leo look at her.) Leo: Who are you? Woman: My name is Lamia. Piper: What the hell do you want? Lamia: (smugly) Isn’t it obvious? I want your babies. (Piper and Leo both look freaked out.) Scene Golden Gate Park. The celebration is ending and most people are leaving. A male witch clenches his fist and the fire goes out. Phoebe and Paige start heading to their car and walk with Lumen. Phoebe: Thank you so much for inviting us. Lumen: You’re welcome. You said you wanted to learn more about the roots of witchcraft. These celebrations are important to us. Paige: It seems there is still much to learn, even for the Charmed Ones. Lumen: Got any other plans? Some of us are going to this great after party. A little less emphasis on the witchy, a little more on the dancing. (The three witches smile. Phoebe looks a bit conflicted.) Paige: What’s wrong? Phoebe: Maybe I am just being silly, but that thing you said about witches not being alone… I’m worried about Piper all of the sudden. Paige: She’s with Leo. At home. What could possibly be wrong? Phoebe: I don’t know. Paige: I’m sure they would call us if anything was going on. Phoebe: Unless they can’t. Paige: Hey, we just had a fun night, now is not the time to get all paranoid. Try to enjoy yourself a little. Phoebe: Maybe you’re right. I’m just going to give her a quick call. (Phoebe grabs her phone and tries to call home, there is no response. She becomes concerned.) That’s strange, the line is dead. Paige: (flippantly) Maybe it’s just your phone. Let me try. (Paige grabs her phone and tries to call with the same result. Now she also becomes worried. She turns back to the others.) Paige: Okay, maybe something is wrong. We should check on her. Lumen: I’ll come with you. (Paige nods and they all join hands, disappearing in a swirl of orbs.) Scene Halliwell Manor, Piper stands face to face with Lamia, despite Leo’s best attempts to take her away from the door. Lamia senses the power of the children and her tongue slivers. Piper: (angrily) You’re not getting your scaly hands anywhere near my babies! (Piper flicks her hands and the force field explodes, again without results. Lamia looks unimpressed. Piper tries again, but Leo grabs her arms to stop her.) Lamia: You will never get through my minions’ force field. Leo: Then what’s your plan? Lamia: Wait for the babies to be delivered. Then they’re mine. Piper: (disgusted) What do you want with them? Lamia: Their power tastes so delicious. It has been so long since I had a fulfilling meal. (Piper’s eyes widen in horror.) Leo: You’re that Lamia? Lamia: (smiling) The one and only. (Lamia hungrily looks at Piper’s belly and her eyes turn snake-like. Leo slams the door shut and begins to take Piper away. As they walk, Piper has another contraction.) Lamia: (Through the door) They are getting closer together. It won’t be long now. Piper: (terrified) Leo! Leo: (determined) Don’t worry. I won’t let anything harm you or our babies. That snake will have to go through me. Piper: My sisters. Leo: I am sure they will be here soon, but we can’t wait for them. These babies are coming and we need to get ready. (Leo picks up the bag he dropped earlier and helps his wife up the stairs.) Scene Outside of the Halliwell Manor. Paige, Phoebe and Lumen arrive in a swirl of orbs on the middle of the street. Phoebe: Paige! I thought you were orbing us home! Paige: I was, but something blocked me. Lumen: Perhaps it has something to do with them. (Lumen points at the manor, where they see several cloaked figures standing.) Phoebe: Oh, no, Piper. Paige: There are too many of them. We have to go before they… (all the cloaked figures turn around and face them.) See us. Never mind. (One of the figures leaps forward and lands in a crouching position. She is revealed to be a young woman with snake-like eyes. She hisses and spits a stream of venom at them.) Phoebe: (panicked) Paige! (Paige holds out her hand and flings it. The stream of venom disappears in a swirl of orbs and lands in the garden, which immediately starts rotting. Phoebe runs forward and attempts to kick the woman, though she avoid it. They engage in a fight. The woman lashes at her with sharp nails.) Paige: Phoebe, duck! (Paige flings her hand and a rock moves through the air in a swirl of orbs. Phoebe ducks and the snake-woman is hit. Her neck snaps, though she repositions it and her skin regenerates.) Paige: Crap. Lamia: Enough! (Everyone turns to the front door and see Lamia walking down the steps of the front porch.) Phoebe: Who are you? What do you want? Lamia: It doesn’t matter. You cannot stop us. We will have the children. Paige: Oh no. Piper. Phoebe: She’s in labor? Lamia: She is, and until those children are born, the force field will stay up. Phoebe: I don’t think so! (Phoebe levitates up and kicks Lamia across the face. The snake-woman falls down, but spins and gets up. She grabs Phoebe by the throat. Phoebe has a premonition.) (She sees her mother Patty is the hospital, holding an infant with Victor besides her. Suddenly the door opens and Lamia comes in. Victor runs at her, though is knocked aside. Patty attempts to freeze her but nothing happens.) Lamia: Your daughter is mine. Voice: Never. (Lamia turns around and sees Penny standing behind her. Penny moves her fingers and Lamia is thrown and held against the wall. She hisses.) Penny: I will never allow you to put a finger on my granddaughter, Lamia. Lamia: You cannot protect your line forever. (Penny angrily moves her hands and flings her out of the window. She runs to the window and sees Lamia lying on the ground several stores below, her limps snapped in inhuman ways. However, she gets up and walks away. The baby starts crying.) (The premonition ends. Lamia pushes her to the ground.) Phoebe: Lamia! (Lamia opens her mouth ready to spit venom, though she screams as she is blinded by a flash of bright light. Paige and Lumen appears next to Phoebe and they orb away. Lamia looks annoyed and turns back to the manor. Her tongue slivers.) Lamia: It won’t be long now. Scene Halliwell Manor, upstairs. Piper, having changed into a nightgown, is lying a bunch of pillows and blankets in the attic. Leo stands by the Book of Shadows. Piper is puffing. Leo: I think I found something. Piper: About how to get me to a hospital? Leo: Not yet, I meant the demon. Piper: (agitated) Leo! I think this comes first. Leo: Honey, we need to know what we’re dealing with. Listen, Lamia was once a powerful witch who used her dark magic to seduce a king. When their child was born monstrous, her spell was broken and the king ordered the child’s death. Maddened by grief, Lamia then devoured the children of others, transforming her into a demon. She now seeks powerful children to consume so her curse may finally be broken. Piper: (disturbed) That is disgusting. Leo: I know. Piper: So she thinks killing our children will end her curse? Leo: I think so, and since she has an entry in the Book of Shadows, it’s not the first time she’s come after a Warren. Piper: Let me see. (Leo picks and the book and carries it to Piper. Piper studies the page and the handwriting.) Piper: I think my Grams wrote this. Leo: Does that mean Lamia once came after Patty? Piper: Or one of us. Leo: Does it say how she can be vanquished? Piper: No, looks like Grams was never able to figure it out. That’s a first. Leo: Well, she was extremely talented, but not invincible. Piper: (in pain due to another contraction.) Oh god! Leo: Let me take a look. (Leo puts the book away and helps his wife. He checks under the sheet and puts it down with a worried look.) Piper: What? Leo: I think you’re going to have to start pushing soon. Scene An apartment, Paige, Phoebe and Lumen appear in a swirl of orbs. Lumen turns on the light. Paige: Is this your place? Lumen: Yes. Phoebe: What are we going to do? We need to reach Piper before that monster can. Paige: You said her name was Lamia? Like mythological Lamia? The baby devouring type? Phoebe: Afraid so. I think she went after our family before. Paige: What do you mean? Phoebe: That’s what I saw in my premonition. Mom in a hospital holding a baby. I think it was either Prue or Piper, since I was born in the manor. Paige: How do we stop her? Lumen: I might be able to help. (She walks to a closet and runs her finger down many journals until she picks one.) These are the complete records of my coven. I think I remember an entry on Lamia. Paige: You have all this memorized? Lumen: Not all of it, but creatures like Lamia are too vile to forget. Going after babies, that makes her the worst kind of monster. (Lumen flips through the book and reads an entry.) Lumen: Got it. (while reading) Lamia, ancient witch, married a king, ate babies. Here we go. (she starts reading.) For centuries, Lamia has tried to find a child to devour that would be powerful enough to break her curse. The mothers of her victims, often driven insane by grief, would undergo a similar transformation and become her minions. Paige: That explains her groupies. Phoebe: That is so sad. (Paige looks at her funny.) For those women, I mean. Imagine that happening to Piper. Paige: It’s not going to come to that. Does it say how we can stop her? Lumen: (while studying the journal.) I am trying to find something. Apparently, she can only devour them within twenty-four hours of birth, so most people just ran or repelled her long enough. Phoebe: There has to be something. Today is the Imbolc right? You said yourself that our magic was more powerful now. Can’t we use that? Lumen: The Imbolc ends at midnight. (She looks at the clock.) We only have about an hour and a half left. But if we do manage to channel that power, it could work. Paige: We’re going to need some help, though. Scene Outside of the Halliwell Manor. Lamia tastes the air with her tongue and her eyes turn snake-like. She turns to her minions. Lamia: It’s time. Make sure I am not disturbed. (The minions nod and Lamia walks to the door. She raises her sharp nails and rips an opening in the force field. As she steps through, it closes behind her. Inside, Lamia’s tongue slivers and she looks around. Her eyes go up.) Scene The attic. Piper is puffing, covered in sweat. Leo places a wet cloth of her head and knees in front of her. He has collected towels and water. He braces himself. Leo: Piper, I am going to need you to push now. Piper: (crying) I can’t! I need a hospital. I need my sisters! Leo: (takes her hand) Piper, look at me. (Piper looks in his eyes.) I love you. You’re a strong woman and you’re going to be an amazing mother. I know you can do this. You just need to push through it. Piper: I can’t. Leo: (determined) Yes, you can. You are the strongest woman I know. If anyone can do this, it’s you. Piper: (doubtfully) Really? Leo: Yes, trust me. You do trust me, right? Piper: Of course. I love you. Leo: Okay, then trust that I know what I’m doing. I am going to need you to start pushing. When I say push, push, and when I say breathe, I mean deep breaths. Piper: (trying to convince herself) Okay, okay. I can do this. (Suddenly, the attic door bursts open and Lamia steps in. Leo jumps up and grabs an athame from the floor.) Lamia: I’m getting hungry. Leo: (angrily) Stay away from my wife! Lamia: (unimpressed) Please. (Leo screams and charges at her, though she easily avoids his jabs. She spins around him and twists his arm, causing him to drop the athame. Her face close to his as her tongue slivers across his cheek.) Lamia: Tasty. But you can’t save your babies, daddy. Leo: I won’t let you hurt them. (Leo grabs onto Lamia and they disappear in a descending column of orbs. Piper screams for Leo. Downstairs, Leo and Lamia appear through orbs and crash through a small table in the conservatory. Lamia quickly rolls up. Leo tries to get up, but finds a piece of wood has pierced his stomach.) Lamia: Too bad you can’t orb out of here. Nice try. (She knees down and twists the piece of wood, causing Leo to cry out in pain. Lamia smirks as she gets up and kicks him in the head, knocking him out. She heads back upstairs. When she gets there, she smiles upon seeing Piper’s terrified look.) Lamia: Hi, mommy. Scene Outside of the manor. The cloaked figures stands in silence, maintaining the force field. When a flash of light appears in the sky, they all look up. From all around, witches appear holding candles, including Phoebe, Paige and Lumen. They are all chanting the same spell over and over again. Witches: Hear the words of the witches, the sacred power we invoke, the beginning of spring and life, your evil presence we revoke. (As the witches gather around the manor, the snake-women hiss and scream and they erupt in flames one by one. When the last one is vanquished, the force field disappears.) Phoebe: Quick. (Lumen nods and Phoebe and Paige drop their candles and run inside. When they enter, Phoebe runs up to the attic, though Paige notices Leo in the conservatory. She runs over and pulls out the piece of wood. Leo’s wound regenerates and he wakes up.) Leo: (panicked) Piper. Scene The attic. Lamia slowly walks toward Piper, who repeatedly attempts to blow her up with no effect. She stops when she has another painful contraction, though she attempts to resist it. Lamia: (smiling) You cannot vanquish me. Stop resisting, it's time. Push or you will die. Piper: I’d rather die than hand my babies over to you. Lamia: I will have them either way. (She flashes her nails.) Even if I have to rip them from you. (Phoebe runs into the attic and Lamia spins around. She spits venom, which Phoebe evades by levitating and kicking her across the face. Lamia is kicked back and crashes through some furniture. As Phoebe kneels next to Piper, Leo and Paige appear in orbs. As the three sisters join together, the chanting of witches can be heard from outside.) Lamia: What the hell? Phoebe: Your time is up. The witches are channeling all their power to us. Piper? Piper: Eat this, bitch! (As her sisters place their hands on her arms, Piper flicks her wrists and Lamia screams as she combusts in a fiery explosion. For a moment, Piper is relieved, but then cries out in pain.) Phoebe: The babies! Piper: I need a hospital. Leo: It’s too late for that, honey. We need to deliver them here. You can do this. We’re all here to help you. Voice: And they are not alone. (Swirling white orbs appear in the attic and Penny and Patty appear as spirits.) Piper: (emotionally) Mom? Patty: We came to support you, sweetie. You did good defeating Lamia. You protected your children like your Grams once protected Prue. Now go deliver my beautiful granddaughters. Piper: (smiling) Okay. (As her sisters and Leo help her, Piper goes into labor. As a medic, Leo takes charge and helps her through it, while Phoebe and Paige offer support. After several pushes, the cries of a baby can be heard. A proud Leo holds up his firstborn daughter for the others to see. Piper cries and downstairs the grandfather clock starts chiming. Leo grabs his daughter in a blanket and hands her to Phoebe.) Penny: The Imbolc. It’s over. Leo: We’re not done yet. Honey, you did great. You need to do it again. Just a little while longer. (Piper nods and continues to push. A few moments later, the cries of a second baby can be heard. Leo looks at his child and falls silent. Piper becomes worried.) Piper: (scared) What’s wrong? Leo: (smiling proudly) Nothing is wrong. (He hold up the baby.) We have a son! Penny and Patty: (in unison) What? Paige: How is that possible? Phoebe: (smiling) Does it matter? Piper: (contently) No, of course not. (Piper takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. Leo wraps his son in a blanket and he and Phoebe place the children with Piper. She smiles.) Piper: Hello, my babies. I love you. (Everyone smiles contently. Penny seems slightly frustrated, though Patty glares at her, causing her to shrug and put on a smile. Leo and Piper stare at their babies. There is a knock on the door and Lumen stands there.) Lumen: Sorry, I don’t want to intrude. I just wanted to wish you congratulations and blessings, on behalf of my entire coven. Piper: Thank you. And thank you for everything you’ve done. Lumen: You’re welcome. Like I said, the Imbolc in an important day. Those born on this day will have a wonderful destiny ahead of them. They will be a beacon of good magic. (Phoebe walks over to Lumen and hugs her before she leaves. Penny and Patty exchange looks and disappear through sparkling orbs. Eventually Phoebe and Paige also leave, so Piper and Leo are left alone with their children. They smile at each other.) Leo: I love you. Piper: I love you two. (They kiss and continue to look at their beautiful babies.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts